


Two destinies entwined - the curious incident of the Sith choosing her weird human

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Artifacts, Betrayal, Destiny, Doubt, Drama, F/M, Force Ghosts, Lightsabers, Peace is a lie, The Force, Unspoken words, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: The quest from Acolyte to Darth, two Sith inquisitor acolytes find each other and stick along for their quests. Little did they know that their bonding was meant to be more than just a simple friendship.
Relationships: Female Sith Inquisitor / Male Sith Inquisitor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1 - The tombs of Korriban

_Born into slavery on a world at the edge of the Sith Empire’s territory, Ch’usci has never known any other life. She was a pure blood owned by an imperial Chiss agent, a shame that was only worsened by the pain her master inflicted to her by beating and raping her every day. But she didn’t agree on her being a no one, there was strength in passion: one day, through hatred and rage, as he smashed her fist in her face, she broke the chains of slavery and unleashed her connection to the Force. Blood dripping down to the floor from her lips, she clenched her fist, a blazing red mist engulfed and as she bawled through clenched teeth, her master’s head exploded with a loud plop. He named her death and that was exactly what she would be from now on. She might have been born a slave, but her name was not given to her in vain, she would die an Empress and if possible, not even die…_

The warmth that reflected from the red sand beneath her feet felt so good. She went ahead, searching the entrance of Tulak Hord’s tomb, the human Páidín walking a few steps behind her. Ch’usci was never really fond of humans, apart from them looking like a non-blue version of the Chiss she despised, they came to enslave her species, using their Force sensitivity and strength, using them to conquer the whole universe. But something on this human seemed different, she just couldn’t quite get a grip of what it was. He arrived with her on Korriban, a slave in a way, just like her. He claimed that he had no clue who he actually was or where he came from which stirred up her curiosity as all the other humans she met never stopped boasting about their so-called noble origins. His piceous hair stood out and caught her attention. She had never seen such wonderfully coloured hair on other than pure blood or Chiss before, especially not combined with such a pale white skin. She imagined it probably was like a dark shadow cast on that cold wet thing on Hoth they called snow. He had a very particular aura, she felt it, so revealing and yet shrouded in mysteries. She suddenly stopped, grabbing Páidín’s arm, signaling him to be careful. Closing her eyes, she took a breath before stretching out a hand, drawing upon the Force to throw a concentrated push towards the bedrock on her left. The Force push hit a fully grown wraid who was jumping from behind the rock to attack them. It hurled back releasing an angry gnarl before hitting his head on the stone and falling lifelessly to the ground. Startled, Páidín raised his eyebrows, quite impressed and rather thankful as he would have been surprised by this attempted attack. Ch’usci, realizing that she was still grabbing his arm, released it with a grin.

“What would the little human do without me”, she stared at him, her ruby red eyes piercing right into his soul.

“Have a hard time fighting creatures jumping from behind rocks, I’d imagine?” he said, trying to hide his smile.

He was not sure what to think about her. Her royal yellow glowing eyes never gave away anything and her face was like dark red bust, beautiful to watch but not displaying any visible emotion. It bugged him a bit that he never got to find out why she was helping him. Most of the Sith species hated humans and he was pretty sure the rest of them didn’t care for his kind. He remembered when he and the acolytes left the overseer’s office for the first time, the others went off quickly, leaving only him and Ch’usci in the hallway. She stared at him for what felt like an eternity before imperiously saying that he now was her human and that they’d stick together during their tasks on the academy. That was now three weeks ago and she had kept him safe since then. He remembered their first deeper conversation like it had been yesterday. She was so intrigued by his sheer presence that she poked him perpetually with questions until he finally gave in and revealed his scanty story. He never understood why she was so interested and fascinated, being found in a trash compactor on Ord Mantell by a group of scavengers seemed so unimportant compared to her story. He wasn’t even able to remember if he had a good or bad life before this and yet she stuck to him, like a dark tower of raw strength midst a hostile galaxy.

They arrived at the entrance of an ancient subterranean tomb. There were old Sith emblems carved into the red stone, vanishing in the darkness of the corridor leading inside. A dry and dusty smell hang in the air as they entered.

“Ahhh the tomb of the great Ajunta Pall, great sword master and powerful Sith lord. You know, he was one of the few sith to stay using a special vibrosword till his end rather than convert to lightsabers when the sith adopted them.” Páidín smirked as they press open the tomb doors and entered, relishing in his mastery of Sith History and knowledge.

“You’re one weird human creature, you know that, right?”, Ch’usci laughed, “not knowing your own, but having all the silly little details of somebody else’s story stuck in that handsome head of yours.”

“Well, you one must – wait what?!”, he looked at her baffled.

Grinning devilishly she reached out, using the force and as the door in front of them slid open, they were greeted by a swarm of Mynocks rushing from the darkness, as well as the corpse of what used to be a Twi’ilek, decaying and decrepit in the musky air of the tomb. “Poor bastard. I heard the ghost of Ajunta Pall still dwells within, held alive only by the darkness that Revan himself left behind when he came through.” Ch’usci couldn’t help but to laugh at the man, his clear expressions of knowledge and history both endearing and warming. He was not only powerful with the force and the electro staff he used, but he was quite the nerd.

“Oh, my human, what wonderful knowledge you have to share.” She says in a mocking tone, smiling and passing her hand down the man’s shoulder in a rather alluring gesture. “Do you have any more insight on this tomb, or shall we go to recover the artifact those tiresome overseers desire?” Her tone grows from humorous to cold at the mention of the overseers. The brutes that commanded their training truly were made to break them, mind and body. But they only fueled their anger and hatred to levels that increased their natural strength.

Páidín chuckled and shook his head in reply, “Indeed, Ch’usci. The sooner we deal with the overseer’s trails the sooner we can show our strength as Sith, and wipe those pitiful grins of their faces. But without killing them, okay?” He shot a hopeful glance to her before a sound from the tomb attracted his attention, and a sudden seriousness was plastered on his face, a string of lightning building up in his arm as he looked inside for any signs of danger. “You feel that too, don’t you?”

The sith woman nodded, bringing out her sword and building the same electrical flow in her arm as she felt the incursion of their foes, “Tukata. A whole pack.” She smirked and gave off a quick scoff as she launched a powerful wave of electricity forward and immediately killed one with the blast. “This should be fun.”  
  
Nodding in agreement, the human man unsheathed his electrostaff, charging it with energy and blasting an arc into the tomb as well, shocking a pair of tukata without fatally wounding them, only to jump in and slash at them one by one to finish them off, their blood curdling shrieks of death was music to their ears. “This is but a warm up, the tomb is full of these beasts.”

“I love the look on your face when you kill things.” Ch’usci laughed fiendishly with pleasure as she watched the man engage the dogs, casting arcs of lightning from her fingertips that branch from one to the other, killing or wounding them while the human swung and danced about with the staff, elegantly dispatching the beasts and their brood mother in a few careful swings charged with electrical strength.  
  


“Make no mistake, to watch you kill is just as satisfying.” The man began to chuckle out loud, covered in spatters of tukata blood and scorching from the proximity of the lightning. It almost frightened him to acknowledge that the act of killing sparked somehow pleasure in him, but he still didn’t know who he actually has been, despite being kind now, he might have been a cruel monster previously and he would never know. The only thing he was sure of, was the partly dark side lurking deep inside him, he felt it, it fueled him just as much as the light side did and he struggled to keep a balance between the two of them, but he wouldn’t talk about it, not yet and not with Ch’usci.

“You look like a mess”, Ch’usci stated while inspecting Páidín, “but don’t worry, better looking like one than being the mess I am”. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about how doubtful she sometimes was…Since she has been with him, she felt the urge to act in conformity with the light side that she tried to bury as deep inside as possible. She was a Sith, a pure blood, and even though she used both sides to wield stronger attacks, she should be more focused on the dark side only. Her thoughts abruptly stopped, hoping that she didn’t gave away too much, he was force sensitive after all.

They continued deeper into the tomb, anchoring themselves to the walls as best as they could to avoid possible traps along the way. The crypt was pitch black and Ch’usci oriented only by using the Force, never letting go of Páidín’s hand, she could never forgive herself if she would lose him in such a place. On either side of the passageway, the Force revealed, severe and rigid in cloaks of stone, giant statues casting frightful expressions to inspire awe and fear in the hearts of visitors. She couldn’t make out their faces, but they were humanoid enough to convey that they had nothing but despite for the living unfortunate enough to roam these empty halls. She stopped at a junction, feeling a soft gust and lingering, deeper in the shadows, a dark presence. She presumed it to be the ghost of Ajunta Pall, but it was yet too far away and too shrouded in a mist to be sure. Feeling Páidín’s unease, she gripped his hand tighter and moved into the direction the Force was pointing her.

They ended up in the entry of a small chamber. Four small statues sat at each corner of the room, bowing their heads in submission to the master of the tomb, holding torches which blazed up the moment Ch’usci set her first step inside. Her heart skipped a beat in shock while she was nervously staring at the squared-shaped tombstone in the middle of the room. Páidín approached from behind, staring likewise nervously over her shoulder to the tombstone.

“Do you think –“

“- that the holocron is inside the stone?”, she interrupted him.

“Could you please stop-“

“- reading your thoughts? Yes maybe, when we’re out of here”, she interrupted again, now coyly smiling at him, “but yes I think it’s hidden inside. Do you have any idea on how to open this thing?”

“Maybe”, he replied, “ why don’t you try to read the answer directly from my mind?”

She softly punched him in the stomach while trying to hide her smile, “ Go on, stupid human, try to open the sto-“, she ceased immediately, staring behind Páidín, eyes and mouth wide open.

He slowly turned around, sending cold shivers up and down his spine. Both jumped, heads turning in perfect synchronicity to where, in the dark of the entrance, a black mist shaped itself into a human form, staring back at them with its glowing blue eyes. The ghost took a step towards them, trailing darkness behind it. The flame of the torches flickered heavily before the first two died out and an unnatural cold filled the small chamber.

“What you seek is mine! Why should I share what I so preciously gathered?”, hissed the creature.

Páidín stood there frozen, breathing fast, glaring at the ghost in front of him. Ch’usci, not afraid of any human, whether alive or spectre, reached out her hand and collapsed as soon as her fingers touched the black mist. The flickering of the torches stopped and once and Páidín rushed to his Sith companion on the ground. A twinge of panic crept through his chest, his mind racing through the traces of acquired knowledge in a desperate search for an answer of what just happened and if she would be alright. Hesitatingly and with shaking hands he turned her body on the back when something pyramidal fell out of her hand and landed on the ground with a metallic clomp. He picked up it and it immediately glowed red at his touch.

“The holocron….”, he breathed.

He pursed it in his little leather pouch, carefully picked up his unconscious Sith companion and marched out of the tomb. Slowed down by the darkness and the weight of Ch’usci, the night would certainly have fallen by the time he reached the entrance to the tomb and he would need to plan on how to set up a camp for them.

*************************************

_Where am I?_ Ch’usci blinked, rubbing her eyes, trying to clear her vision, but all she could detect was a dark mist with a faint ruby glow floating deep at the back of it. She felt something, someone, a presence far away and yet so close, almost too close, it might be the same as…._Wait where is the tomb? Where is_…Her heart skipped a beat as a human shadow formed in front of her.

“Ajunta Pall”, her voice trembled, more with anger than with fear.

“You’re one with me, one with the force”, the mist figure as it dissolved only to reshape again next to her, “embrace silence for this once and hear of this prophecy.”

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, desperately attempting to force themselves in a meaningful order. She remembered the incident at the tomb, the same creature, the holocron she was supposed to get and…

“Páidín!”, she shrieked.

The humanlike creature dissolved and reshaped again, now so close, its glowing blue eyes stared right into hers.

“He who learned to conquer death, lurking in the shadows of existence, is far from his final breath, gathering power in his persistence. For him to be reborn, another must die, the galaxy shall mourn and doom will untie.”

The uninflected sound of the ghost’s voice muffled her head, leaving her unable to reply anything. Her body slowly began to fade away, her limbs became almost weightless, like she herself dissolved bit by bit, ceasing to exist.

“There is another whose fate is intertwined with yours, the force weaved your threads, be one, follow the will of the fo-“

She suddenly fell, her body rushed through the mist surrounding, faster and faster, overcome by the feeling of a ground approaching. She tried to scream, her mouth gaping, but no sound passed over her lips, her body tensed, all ready to prevent the danger of clashing on the ground and yet unable to move a single muscle. She felt it coming closer, she was almost there, she would hit it any minute now, she’d shatter into a puddle of blood, flesh and bones, she would be dead, she would be-


	2. Chapters 2: Peace is a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only passion

“The tenets of our Code are more than just mere words, human!”, Ch'usci hissed, “don't ridicule them because you lack the capacity of understanding them!”

She stomped off, slamming the door of their room shut, leaving a baffled Páidín behind. He tried all those time, aligning his mind with the Sith Code, taking in all the words, molding a powerful unit with them, but something deep inside in him couldn't, an unknown feeling smothering his chest, making him feel wrong about all of it. At first he pushed it away but it seemed deeper, more powerful than he first anticipated. His origins were still lost and mysterious to him, a dark shadow swirling through the undercurrents of his mind, occasionally bubbling up, but never in perspicuous thought he could get a hold of. _What if I was_...

…._a Jedi, everything else wouldn't make sense but he simply can't be, it would be treason_. Ch'usci's mind was racing, thoughts of betrayal and hate bashing on her soul, tearing her apart. How could he not honour the Code? At least a bit, it was not like she was expecting him live by it, word by word, but he could at least acknowledge the power it held and use it accordingly. She sat down on the sandy ground and closed her eyes. _Peace is a lie, there is only passion_. A tenet she knew to be true, her entire past life as a slave demonstrated her the profound truth of it daily. _Through passion I gain strength_, a thwack in that disgusting Chiss' face. _Through strength I gain power_, her body trembling with an unknown force, the Chiss screaming, clenching his hands to his head. _Through power I gain victory_, the cracking of the skull, a thin blood red mist spraying around the room as the body of her, former, master dropped dead on the floor. _Through victory my chains are broken_. The sand around her started to move, small rocks trembled before levitating in a whirl around her. The vortex around her meditating body reeled faster and faster.

Páidín sighed and rushed out of their small, he hated it when she was mad at him. He might even apologise although he didn't even feel guilty, he was not at fault in this matter, but he knew she would never back down. She was a true Sith and stubborn as a falumpaset.

“Ch'usci!”, he burst out, startled and equally alarmed by the sight led before him.

She was hovering in the middle of a swirling vortex of sand and gravel, her body straightened, eyes closed, mumbling incomprehensibly. He took a few steps closer, holding his hand in front of his head, trying to shield him from the flying sand. He gathered all his energy and concentrated as he established a light blue glimming Force field around him. The moment his hand touched her body, time around them seemed to slow down, everything stood still for a moment, he felt their heartbeats synchronising before the air vanished and his body was sent back flying and crushed unto the wall. A cracking noise came from his ribs and he cried out in pain as he dropped on the ground and his vision went black. Ch'usci landed gracefully with her feet on the floor. She opened her eyes and turned around, gaping at the sight of her friend lying unconscious at the hut, blood streaming down his face. She rushed towards him, trying to determine if he was still alive and where he was hurt. _How could this have happened?_ She was meditating and the next thing she sees is him hurt. Her eyes darted around, scanning the surroundings in a panic, desperately trying to find anything that could help her. A K'lor slug crawling a few steps away from her caught her attention. _Disgusting bloodthirsty creepers_, she thought and reached out with her hand, focusing her mind on the slug. Hate, guilt, sorrow, she flooded her mind with all the emotions tormenting her at this very moment, bundling them, letting them flow through her entire body. She could feel the power that moved through them, filling her, the Force surrounding her, tingling on her skin. The K'lor dissolved in the distance, leaving no trace of the living creature crawling the sand a second ago and Ch'usci carefully placed her hand on Páidín's chest. Get back to me,_ you idiot_, her thoughts shouted at him. His eyes opened and with a gasp he stared at her.

“What-I mean how- did you?”, he blabbered.

He was utterly confused. A moment ago, he tried to reach out to her, an invisible force threw him against the wall, he faintly remembered a cracking noise from his ribs before passing out. Instinctively his hands wandered along his chest, cautiously pushing against, but there was no pain.

“Did you...heal me? Sort of?”, his voice was no more than a whisper.

Ch'usci got up, brushing the sand from her clothes.

“The power of the dark side”, she smirked, “and yes I used it to heal you and you're welcome.”

She walked past him, entering the hut. Páidín quaveringly rose back to his feet and followed her back inside. He wanted to remain quiet but anger built up inside him, it was far stronger than he'd admit.

“First you shout, second you run outside and do whatever it was you were you doing there, I still don't know at this point”, his voice began to tremble, “then you throw me unto the wall, break my ribs”, he was shouting furiously now, “and you sincerely think that I would thank you for patching me up again?!”

“You do not honour the Sith code, yet you're training to be one”, her amber eyes pierced through him, “I leave to meditate, you follow, you interrupt, by consequence you get hurt”, she took a step towards him, “you know I could or maybe should have left you lying there with your broken ribs”, another step, she could now feel his breath against her face, “but I didn't! And you know why? Because-”

His lips pressed on hers, interrupting her rant. Ch'usci closed her eyes, she was irritated by his response but she didn't push him away. A part of her felt curious, another part of her would never admit that it was pleasurable, most certainly not to him. She broke the kiss, catching her breath.

“What the hell was that?”, she huffed at him, struggling to keep an angry turn.

“I guess passion”, he shrugged his shoulders, “didn't you want me to give in to the tenets of the Code?”

“I don't like your mocking tone, human.”

“You don't like anything”, he grinned at her.

Ch'usci sighed and tossed him a datapad.

“We've got another mission. Read it and prepare”

She turned her back to him, hiding away the blush on her deep red skin.


	3. Chapter 3 - Seed of doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treachery is the Sith's endless game and you must win it!

A month had passed since she woke up screaming after the vision of Ajunta Pall in the tomb. Páidín asked her a few times what exactly happened but she never dared to answer, she wasn’t sure about what exactly came to pass in that tomb. The prophecy of the ghost still haunted her mind, not making any more sense as it did back then, except for the other one, she had her own suspicions about who it might be. She cast a quick look at Páidín without him noticing. Weeks after the vision, Darth Zash requested to meet her alone while Páidín was sent to the Imperial Intelligence headquarter to pick up information for the next mission. Ch'usci had a really bad feeling about it as Zash never seperated them. She opened her mouth but not sound left it as her confidence to announce her arrival suddenly left her. _What if I'm asked to kill?_ She shook her head, she needed to become a Sith Lord, but now was not neither the time nor the place to think about her capability and determination to do what might tear her apart forever only to come out on top of this.

“Ah my apprentice, perfect timing!”, Zash's syrupy voice filled the room, so bittersweetly perfectly hiding her venomous purpose, “remember that map you found on Korriban, pointing us to the power of Tulak Hord? It turns out that the first piece of that artifact is here on Dromund Kaas.”

Ch'usci nodded, trying to hide her suspicion for the moment.

“This piece is in the deepest chamber of the Dark Temple. Be wary, an apparition is guarding the artifact. I want you to face it and bring me the artifact. You must leave at once.”

“What about-”

“No!”, Zash interrupted her in a dourly tone, “you must go alone. It is a most important and urgent task and I fear that he is too weak to accomplish it, my faith lies alone in your prowess.”

She couldn't, she wouldn't leave Páidín alone, he might not match her strength in the Force but he was reliable and, most important, he would always look out for her, never betray her. As if Zash sensed Ch'usci inner conflict, she stepped closer, her voice tuned down to a mere whisper turning into a shiver running down her spine.

“He is no friend, you're both competing to ascend to higher ranks. Do you really believe he wouldn't betray you first chance given? Have you not yet noticed?”, she paused, just long enough to attach a greater weight to the seed of doubt she was planting, “the way he looks at you, tries dancing around your defense. Apprentice, take my gentle warning, give him an inch and he'll take an ell.”

Zash stepped back, the corners of her mouth twisted to a dark smile while she watched Ch'usci leaving the room. Her words would first glance off but leave a tiny damage, an almost invisible hole, the perfect breeding ground for the seed of doubt that will grow so quickly, leaving only the powerful, the useful, apprentice for her next errands and greater plan.

*************************************

Páidín observed Ch'usci entering the dark temple, highly concentrated in being as soundless as possible. She mustn't see or hear him, not yet, not now, the urge to find out why she was wandering alone in the temple was unbearable. Zash gave him the hint, although he doubted his master's intentions at first, he needed to find out what was going on. Ch'usci would have never wandered off without waiting for him, not even on Zash's orders. His steps suddenly stopped, heart almost bursting through his chest. D_on't breath, don't think, don't feel_, his mind raced and the beat of his pulse almost hurt.

Ch'usci scudded around a corner, waiting in the dark as she reached out to the Force around her. There were too many tormented souls in this place, too much pain, she couldn't reach through. The back of her mind warned that he'd follow, she was most certain that she saw someone eyeing her from the shadows, someone who's presence didn't belong in this place in this very moment. She continued her path and passed through the doorway to the chambers where Zash's desired object was waiting. Her hand reached out, closing up to the artifact but in the blink of an eye an apparition shot through her body, making her stumbling backwards. Ch'usci shot a lightening at it, desperately trying to defy whatever it was that was attacking her, but she seemed powerless and was thrown back against a pillar.

“Yes, yes! I've been waiting for you!”

The ghostly voice wakened a familiar warmth inside her, it felt like the connection between two members of one family, but faint, far away, separated by generations and forgotten through betrayal and the history written by the winning side.

“I felt your movements in the Force, they stirred me from my nightmare.”

Maybe this was what she felt as well. She looked up to the apparition, it had the form of a Sith Lord, the faint transparent figure of a masked man, clouded in a pale blue fog.

“Here you are blood of my blood.”

Ch'usci bowed her head slightly.

“I felt our connection, my Lord.”

Páidín snuck behind broken pillar near the entrance, spying on the scene unfolding in front of him. He almost stepped in when she was thrown back but Zash's words refrained him. Ch'usci sought out this spirit on her own, he would never know why if he'd reveal himself to early. _Why are you doing this to me? Is it because we left all unspoken? Because I kissed you without any further explanations? Because we're so different and yet the same?_ His thoughts span around, faster and faster.

“-that your strength, not mine, would return our family to glory.”

He sighed. _Concentrate, damn it_, Páidín scolded himself in vain while his fear of her betrayal grew uncontrollably.

“But I let down my guard and was betrayed by a man called Tulak Hord, whom I trusted as a friend. In restoring our bloodline to glory, you must not make the same mistake. Treachery is the Sith's endless game and you must win it!”, the apparition handed her a metal cube as it continued, “Beware your master, beware your apprentice and beware your friends! Never be taken by surprise! Do these things and you will be unstoppable!”

The voice faded away along with the ghost, leaving Ch'usci alone in the dark as she put the artifact in her bag. The mist of pain and torment in the Force was lifted for a brief moment, enough for her to feel a familiar presence. She grabbed her lightsaber, span around and ignited it as Páidín simultaniously walked around pillar he was hiding behind. The dark red colour of the lightsaber he pointed at her tainted his face in a murderous light.

“What are you doing here?”, his voice was raging, entangled in spitting hatred and sheer chagrin.

“You!”, Ch'usci hissed, “following me around. I wonder why? Planned to kill me and bring Zash the artifact?"

She gnashed her teeth, forcing herself to only dwell on this pain of betrayal to be able to keep her sadness from pouring out.

“Traiterous bastard!”, she screamed and launched forward.

Páidín blocked her blow and the chamber briefly lit up in the bright red flash of their lightsabers clashing against each other. The crackling of their weapons oppressed the onerous silence. Páidín couldn't hold back his tears anymore, he gave her a forceful push and deactivated his lightsaber.

“You came here on your own while I was sent to gather important information, you didn't care about me, you only went off to gain an advantage for yourself! You thought bringing our master the artifact she longed for would open up the way to become Lord!”

“That is not true!”, the pain in her voice was unbearable, but he continued.

“You didn't care about me. Who am I to you? I'm just one more obstacle that needs to be dealt with. I don't take the tenets seriously, I'm too nice, I'm no Sith for you, I will never match your greatness! Isn't that true, Lord Ch'usci?"

He spat the title in the most awful tone, tears streaming down his face. He was done with her, he lacked the coldness to kill her right here and now and that this would probably be his downfall. She wouldn't hesitate, she was a coldhearted pure blood bitch and in her eyes, he was nothing more than puny human worm. The anger, the pain, the abominable depair of his betrayal washed over Ch'usci, she felt like a stone that was carried away by the wild turbulent river on whose ground it was being pushed around. She threw her lightsaber away and charged forward, prepared to crush this traitorous human with the Force alone. Páidín gaped, trying to grip the realisation that this would be his last moment, but he suddenly felt an invisible force pushing itself between him and her, slowing down time and twisting the reality around them. She could feel it too, her eyes looked on his, dissolving the Force she was wielding. They could feel their hearts, slowly adjusting their rhythms and merging into one. Their vision tore away and both saw Zash's form, lips moving but without a sound, it was more of a feeling creeping into their minds, visualising into the words she previously spoke to each of them. They had been played against each other and without thinking, they willingly drank the poison their master gave them. The lie span around them, drowning the truth they never dared to speak, leaving each of them alone in a bitter darkness. The epiphany dawned on them, like a sun bursting through the last clouds of a past storm. Ch'usci looked at Páidín, unable to form a single word. Whatever just happened went along with the vision she had in Ajunta Pall's tomb, she saw clearly now, a calm certainty filling her mind and becoming her strong suit.

_There is another whose fate is intertwined with yours, the force weaved your threads, be one..._

**Author's Note:**

> For my partner in (killing Jedi) crime ;)  
Thanks for the inspiration and support on my way to the top of the Empire :D


End file.
